Lost
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Molly had her heart broken the day before graduation. Now, the day after, she must try to cope. NextGen, just to be clear.


**A/N**: And here's another story :) Hope you like it! The lyrics are from Trading Yesterday's song 'Shattered'

I don't own anything.**

* * *

**

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. **

**Fall into your sunlight. **

**The future's open wide, beyond believing. **

**To know why, hope dies. **

She had always been average to most people. An average girl, an average Gryffindor, an average Weasley. She had average grades (much to her father's dismay), average looks (though she would never admit it openly, she heavily envied Victoire and Dominique for having a part-Veela for a mother), she was an average flyer (so naturally, she wasn't on the Quidditch-team either); everything about Molly Weasley was average. Or so she had thought, until he had come along. He had swept her off her feet, he had told her that to him, she was perfect, to him, she was anything but average. He had told her that he would never leave her.

How naïve she had been to believe that. She had believed everything he had told her. Now he'd left her, even though he had promised that he would never hurt her. How many other lies had he told her, then, over the past few years?

Today was Molly's graduation day; she had turned eighteen a few months before, and now, at last, she was leaving Hogwarts. It wasn't that she didn't like Hogwarts, but she couldn't bear being there anymore. The place had started haunting her since he'd broken up with her only twenty-five hours ago.

To her shame, Molly had to admit that she hadn't given her future very much thought. The past year had been hectic and stressful. She had no idea what she would be doing by this time tomorrow, next week, or in a couple of years from now. If only she had given her future some more thought. Her parents would be coming to school for the graduation ceremony soon, and she knew exactly what her father would say, how disappointed he would look.

**Losing what was found, a world so hollow. **

**Suspended in a compromise. **

**The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. **

**Somehow, sundown. **

Realisation hadn't completely come yet. Molly still half expected him to sit down next to her any moment. He had made her feel special, welcome, loved. With the huge amount of cousins Molly had, one was bound to be overlooked when one didn't have some sort of amazing talent. Until that day, Molly hadn't figured out her talent, and thus, her smart, good-looking, funny, wonderful-at-flying-or-anything-else cousins produced the shadow Molly had become used to hiding in.

Of course she had her friends; or rather, she had had friends once. When he had entered her life over two years ago, he had slowly alienated her from them. She could see that now. They had warned her, like good friends do. She hadn't wanted to hear it. She hadn't listened to her friends and therefore, she was all alone now. Alone by the lake, in silence, watching clouds drifting through the sky, occasionally blocking the sun from her view.

**And finding answers. **

**Is forgetting all of the questions we called home. **

**Passing the graves of the unknown. **

For some reason, she had always been happy to go home after some months at school. It made her feel safe and secure, even though everyone else seemed to forget she was even there most of the time. Right now, she dreaded going home. Her father would waste no opportunities to make it known to her, and the entire world, how disappointed he was in her. Her mother would try to restrain him, soothe both of them. And Lucy, Lucy would hardly be home in the summer, Molly assumed. Lucy always had a friend, or cousin for that matter, to go to. She would usually offer to take Molly along, but Molly always declined those offers. He would come most days, and she felt quite embarrassed, looking back, how dependant she had been on him. She still was, in some way. He had broken up with her and here she was, isolating herself from everybody at school, crying, thinking, wondering what she had done wrong.

When she had been little, she and Lucy had made it a game to ask their parents as many questions as possible. They kept track of how many questions they asked everyday on the wall of their childhood bedroom. She had outgrown the game years ago. She had found someone else to answer all her questions. Whether it had been about school, life, the world, or their relationship, he had known all the answers. But he had lied about at least one thing. How was she supposed to know if he had been truthful about everything else?

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading. **

**Illusions of the sunlight. **

**And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting. **

**With love gone, for so long. **

She would have to move on from here, she knew that much. Try to find some kind of job as soon as possible, hope that her parents would let her stay home for at least a couple of months, pick up her old life again.

Make up with her old friends. If they still wanted anything to do with her, that was. Visit her grandparents more often. Since she had realised that she wasn't as talented as the rest of the family, she had tried to avoid the family gatherings whenever she had the chance.

Her dream world was shattered; she had been pulled back to reality rather harshly. He hadn't even really explained. It was over; they couldn't be together anymore, his love for her had been fading for the past few months. Molly wished that she could say the same thing.

**And this day's ending. **

**Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. **

**Knowing that faith, is all I hold. **

She knew that she would have to go inside soon, or she'd be late for her own graduation.

"Molly? Are you alright?"

Molly turned around. Standing behind her, looking unsure as to what to do, was Lucy. Molly gave her a watery smile (she hadn't even realised that she had started crying again), and nodded.

"No you're not," Lucy said, as if Molly had yet to realise that herself. "Come on, Molls, you can tell me what's wrong. If the rumours are true, I can't imagine you being alright." Rumours? Molly hadn't even thought of those. "They're true, aren't they?" Lucy asked softly. When she didn't get a response, she tightly wrapped her arms around her sister, and Molly let herself be hugged, for the first time in years, by anybody else than him.

"It's fine, Luce," she said after a couple of minutes. "I'll be fine."

Lucy smiled reassuringly at her, letting her go slowly. "I know that, Molls, you always are."

**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. **

**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, **

**love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. **

A huge part of her life, a huge piece of her was gone, and wouldn't be coming back. At that moment, she didn't really think that she was going to be fine. Lucy seemed to have faith in her, though, and she would allow her sister to keep believing that. Molly's whole world had revolved around him; now that he was gone, she felt lost. She had trusted him, trusted him with everything. All his promises about the future, the present, and who knew, even the past, now turned out to be empty promises. And this was supposed to be a happy day for her.

**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. **

**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. **

"Molly?" Lucy asked, pulling Molly from her thoughts. "We should go inside, you know. The ceremony is about to start." As she was being pulled to her feet, Molly could feel Lucy's eyes examining her, every little bit. She felt incomplete, and she hoped Lucy wouldn't notice. If she did, she didn't mention it. Instead, she waved her wand, muttering some incantation. Molly shot her a questioning look.

"You looked a little teary," she said, shrugging slightly. Molly almost wanted to snort. A little teary? That must have been the understatement of the year. Yet, she felt grateful towards Lucy. She hadn't asked too many questions, hadn't given her a speech, she had just been there.

They were close to the front doors, when Molly suddenly halted. "How am I ever going to face all those people?" she whispered. She was scared; she didn't want to enter the castle, but she knew she had to.

Lucy sent her another reassuring smile. "You'll do fine," she whispered back. "Show him what he gave up on. Don't let him see your misery. Most people don't even know what's going on, trust me. And the people that do… well, they almost all care for you. Really. Mum was close to tears herself when she heard." Molly didn't ask who told their mother; she knew the answer already. Even at age fourteen, their cousin James couldn't keep his mouth shut to any adult in the family. "Dad looked ready to strangle him when I left. Your dorm mates are all worried. Yes, they are, Molly. They still care about you. Just… keep your head high enough for him to think that you're already over it and everything will be fine."

With that, Molly let Lucy drag her into the castle again, for the very last time in her school career.

**Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. **

**All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. **

**All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. **

Whatever she had been expecting when he had made his way over to her yesterday, it hadn't been this. She had, honestly, been expecting something completely else. Secretly, Molly had hoped for months that he would propose. How wrong she was.

All she had left now were memories, and tears. An awful lot of tears.

She had to swallow away those tears every time she found herself staring at him during the ceremony. He didn't seem completely at ease either; although that wasn't very strange: every Weasley (or Potter) in the hall was glaring at him, and Molly supposed that he should be lucky that no one really had the opportunity to hex him. She was pleasantly surprised that her family was still there for her. At the same time she felt ashamed. His influence on her had been very big, and she was glad to know that, although she hadn't been too close to her family the past few years, they didn't seem to mind that at all. For now, at least.

**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. **

**To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. **

If she had been pleasantly surprised by the rest of her family, it was nothing compared to her father's reaction. The moment the official part of the ceremony was over, she hastily made her way towards her parents. Her mother's face beamed with pride as she wiped away a few tears. Her father's face had betrayed no emotion whatsoever, but when Molly had reached them, he pulled her into a tight hug, just like he had done when she had been so much younger.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered, and she knew that he meant it.

Hugging him back just as tightly, she whispered back, "Thanks, dad."

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. **

**Fall into your sunlight.**

"It's good to have you back," her father continued. Despite the tears that started clouding her vision again, she smiled against his shoulder. It was good to be back. She might have no idea what her future would hold, but she wasn't alone in the world. She just needed to be reminded of that every now and then.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review!


End file.
